The present invention relates generally to methods for operating computer networks, and more particularly to a method for operating a network of computers, such as the Internet, that enables businesses to perform targeted marketing to individuals who access the network.
Targeted marketing of individual users on the Internet is not a new concept. Many companies attempt to obtain information about users and the user's E-mail address so that they can identify particular users with potential interest in their products and services, and then direct market those particular users with an E-mail campaign at some date in the future. Unfortunately, even some users who might be interested in receiving information about a particular company are reluctant to provide any information to businesses over the Internet because they cannot be sure the information will not be accessible to third parties. Problems of fraud have become prevalent where users' identities were "stolen" by unscrupulous Internet users. Consequently, many users are reluctant to provide information about themselves to anyone over the Internet.
The present invention is therefore directed to the problem of developing a method for operating a computer network that enables merchandise and service providers to market their products to network users without invading the privacy of the user.